Far Cry 2
October 21, 2008 * October 23, 2008 * October 23, 2008|platform = *Microsoft Windows *PlayStation 3 * Xbox 360 |engine = Dunia (CryEngine heavily modified)|rating = * Mature * PEGI 16 * MA 15+|mode = Single-player/multiplayer|protagonist = See below|genre = Action, first-person shooter, sandbox}}Far Cry 2 (frequently abbreviated FC2) is an open world first person shooter developed by Ubisoft Montreal, and published by Ubisoft. It is the sequel to the original Far Cry, a game produced by developer Crytek. It was released on October 21, 2008, in North America and on October 23, 2008, in Europe and Australia. It was made available on Steam on October 22, 2008. Crytek, the developer of the original Far Cry, was not involved in its development at all as it no longer owns the ''Far Cry'' franchise. The game takes place in an unnamed war-torn African country. The player assumes the role of a mercenary who is sent to the country to assassinate a notorious arms dealer known as the Jackal. When the mercenary contracts severe malaria and botches the assassination, he is forced into working for the warring factions, all-the-while battling his disease malaria and going on a quest to track the Jackal down. Ubisoft marketed Far Cry 2 as the true sequel to the previous Far Cry, ''it was deal so they get to make it complete absence of any plot connections between the two games. ''Far Cry 2 instead features completely new characters and setting. It also features a new style of game play that allows the player to explore the different African landscapes such as deserts, jungles, and savannas. The map is exactly 50 km² (only 19 km² are actually accessible, though). This is an astoundingly large play environment with amazing vista points. It is speculated to be based off Mali, what with its varied landscape, but also through the heavy use of Dogon architecture; the Dogon being indigenous to Mali. As of January 23, 2009, the game had sold 2.9 million copies. Plot The player assumes the role of a mercenary, who is sent by an unknown organization to the Unnamed African Country (UAC) to assassinate an infamous arms dealer, the Jackal, who is selling weapons to both sides of the conflict, two militant factions: the APR and UFLL. The APR are foreigners trying to unite various countries of Africa, and the UFLL are natives trying to preserve their country from the APR. The player gets into a cab, and enjoys a scenic ride to the only hotel in Pala. The cab driver gives the player a rundown on events happening in the country, and the ride shows how hostile things are becoming. Once the cab reaches the hotel, the player suffers a malaria-induced seizure and passes out, and reawakening in a hotel room. The player finds the Jackal standing over him, reading his mission briefing, but is too weak from his malaria to do anything. The Jackal mocks the player for his incompetence, and then mentions that since the player has failed to kill him, the job is scrapped and the Jackal has no need to worry about the player as he will likely succumb to his illness. He talks to the player about how he doesn't believe in good and evil, only power. He asserts his dominance over the player, and then leaves setting down a pistol and machete. The player wakes up after passing out during his encounter with the Jackal, only to be caught in the crossfire of a firefight between the UFLL and APR. The player is wounded in the battle, but is luckily saved by either a UFLL or APR lieutenant, who employs the player and tells him of a safehouse that he wants cleared out. After the player kills the enemies at the safehouse, he is then tasked with freeing a person that either the APR or UFLL has held captive. The captive becomes the player's first buddy. The player goes down to Mike's Bar and meets up with his second best buddy, and a reporter, Reuben Oluwagembi. Reuben is a war reporter who has covered many wars throughout the African continent, and his work centers around the Jackal. He notes that the Jackal has fueled every war he has covered, and that he had tapes of interviews with the Jackal. He says if the player ever finds those tapes, he should return them to him. Reuben tells the player of a church in Pala that houses a priest named Father Maliya, who is a part of the Underground. Reuben tells him the Father can get him medicine for his malaria. After the player goes to the church to retrieve medicine, the tutorial then ends and the rest of the game starts from there. Once the player has finished the tutorial, he is tasked with doing missions for the factions in Leboa-Sako, in order to get information on the whereabouts of the Jackal. The player can choose to initially do only missions for the UFLL or APR, but to progress through the game the player must do all the missions for both factions. The missions range from killing police chiefs, to destroying malaria medicine. When all missions for one faction is finished, the player must do missions for the other one to continue. The player also must do missions for the Underground in order to get malaria medicine. When the player has done all his missions for both factions, the faction the player is currently working for will task the player with going down to Goka Falls and assassinating the rival faction leader. If the player is working for the UFLL, the player will be tasked with killing Prosper Kouassi; leader of the APR in Leboa-Sako. If the player is working for the APR, the player will be tasked with killing Leon Gakumba. When the player finishes killing the faction leader, gunmen from whatever faction the player has worked for will begin to ambush him. It becomes clear to the player that they were set up. Once the player escapes the ambush in Goka Falls, he will get a call from Reuben Oluwagembi who tells the player to meet up with him at the Lumber mill outside of Pala. Reuben informs the player of a massive offensive taking place in Leboa-Sako, because of the player's actions. The first target of the offensive is the player himself, as well as all the other foreign mercenaries, including your buddies. They've been titled traitors and spies, and all the troops are going down to Mike's bar to kill them. Reuben also says that the troops are going around and slaughtering civilians, and that when they reach Father Maliya and all of the civilians inside the church, the troops will surely kill them. The player doesn't have enough time to save both groups of people, so he has to choose between either going down to the Church to defend the civilians, or Mike's to fight alongside the player's Buddies. Regardless of who the player tries to save, the player is eventually overwhelmed and gunned down in the fighting. The player wakes up on the back of a truck filled with the dead driving to a mass grave in the desert. The player rolls off the back, and then attempts to seek shelter in the sandstorm. When the player finds shelter he faints, and reawakens to the Jackal tending to his wounds. The Jackal then tells the player of how the APR or UFLL's (whatever faction the player worked for and was betrayed by) celebrations will be bloody, and how they will kill whatever civilians they find; man, woman or child. He describes it as a cancer, and how in order to cure the disease of the factions, every cell must be destroyed. He hears a truck pull in outside, says his farewells to the player, and then leaves. A faction leader (either Nick Greaves of the APR, if you were betrayed by the UFLL, or Hector Voorhees of the UFLL if you were betrayed by the APR) walks in and is astonished that the player is still alive. He talks of how his faction is retreating down south, to Bowa-Seko, and says that since the player is at his mercy, the player ought to go down and kill the leader of the rival faction. He says that it should be easy, as the faction leader (Either Prosper Kouassi, or Leon Gakumba) is having a troop rally and is out in the open. The faction leader that the player is talking to tells the player to meet him in Sefapane once he is done, and leaves the player a truck to drive down to the troop rally and fulfill his goal. The player then gains control, and can grab an AK-47, Type 63 Mortar, and Makarov as they're laying around the room, and can also restock on syringes and save his game. Once the player drives down to the troop rally, he sees the faction leader that betrayed him standing on top of a truck, giving a celebratory speech to his troops. Once the faction leader is dead, the player is tasked with meeting up his new found friend at Sefapane in Bowa-Seko. Once meeting either Nick Greaves or Hector Voorhees there, the player is given the rundown on a false-flag operation either Greaves or Voorhees wants you to do, in order to reignite the conflict. The faction leaders realize that if their higher-ups, either Tambossa or Mbantuwe, negotiate a peace deal, that they will not only lose their jobs, but also lose their lives as they would be blamed as the culprits of the conflict. In order to prevent this from happening, the faction leader sends you on a mission to meet up with another mercenary (who will become your new best Buddy) on an island in the lake south of Port Selao and help him escort a barge of weapons that the Jackal had hidden away right in to Port Selao itself. The barge has all the markings of the rival faction, and when the faction you're working for sees this pulling in to the harbor at Port Selao in the middle of the two factions' peace talks, things will go awry real quick and reignite the conflict. The player meets up with his new buddy on the barge full of weapons, and then mans the barges mounted grenade launchers to defend it from enemy boats, mortars, rocketeers, and other troops stationed around the Port itself. Once the player reaches the Port, he is sent by his new Buddy to warn the doctor in town, while he docks the boat down at the Marina. As the player warns the doctor of the incoming bloodbath, gunfire and explosions can start to be heard outside. While in the doctor's office, the player meets their new second-best buddy who warns the player to leave through the back entrance instead of the front. When the player exits the doctor's office, it becomes clear that their mission is successful as the cease-fire in Port Selao has been broken and both factions are battling it out in the streets over the mysterious weapons shipment. Once the player escapes the battle raging in Port Selao, he gets a call to help out his buddy who has been ambushed by enemy troops while docking the boat in the Marina. The player must help his buddy out, and then he is free to do as he wishes from there. The player continues on the hunt for the Jackal by doing missions for the factions, which promise him information on the Jackal along with free angry birds. Once the player does all the missions for the factions in Port Selao, the idea of a peace deal re-emerges among the factions and the player is sent by one of the factions to retrieve a case of diamonds from the other faction leader and bring it back to him. When the player walks downstairs to leave the building, he is met by his best-buddy who warns the player not to deliver the diamonds back to your boss, but instead bring them to the airfield and fly out of the country with him, because he knows the war ending could mean death for the both of you. When the player goes to retrieve the suitcase, he finds blood and bodies strewn about, and when he walks up to the room that the other faction leader should be in, he finds the leader dead on the floor next to the diamond suitcase. The player grabs the suitcase but is knocked to the floor by none other than the Jackal. The Jackal tells the player that he wants the war to continue as peace would only allow the faction leaders to commit crimes against their people without being under the public eye. The Jackal then knocks the player unconscious and walks off, leaving the player to take the blame for all the mayhem he left behind. The player wakes up in an old slave outpost, and can hear his buddy in the cell over, saying how the player should just have driven the diamonds over to the airfield, and then the player hears his buddy get killed. The player eventually breaks out of his cell and escapes the outpost. He is then called by either Nick Greaves or Hector Voorhees, who tells the player to meet him in Sefapane. Nick or Hector have now become the leader of either the APR or UFLL, because either Oliver Tambossa or Addi Mbantuwe have died, respectively. Nick/Hector tells you to go and kill the other faction leader to help their faction grow stronger. Nick/Hector also tells you to meet him in the Mosate Selao office after the mission is done. When you complete the mission, and return to the Mosate Selao office, instead of Nick/Hector, there is either Walton Purefoy or Arturo Quiepo if you were expecting Nick there, and Joaquin Carbonell or Anto Kankaras if you were expecting Hector there. Walton/Arturo will tell you to go to Sepoko to kill Nick and Arturo/Walton so that he can become leader, while Joaquin/Anto will tell you to go to the TaeMoCo Mine to kill Voorhees and Anto/Joaquin. During this mission, you may spare one of the targets, and instead go back to Mosate Selao to kill whoever gave you the mission (this will lead you to setting off the ceasefire). Right after the mission is completed, Reuben Oluwagembi will call you, telling the player to meet him at the Marina, but to be careful since "one of your friends are here". When you arrive, the friend turns out to be either Joaquin/Anto if you just completed the APR mission, and Walton/Arturo if you just completed the UFLL mission. But before you talk to them, Reuben calls you. He tells you that people like him might have something terrible done to them soon, and that he will call you if he need your help. After this, Joaquin/Anto or Walton/Arturo call you over, with the same objective as above. There is also the same choice to spare one of the targets and to go to Mosate Seloa and kill whoever gave you the mission. Once the mission is completed, Reuben calls you, telling you to come to the Airfield (Bowa-Seko) to help him, because he and some other journalists are under attack. Reuben will be safe inside a hangar, but with enemies surrounding him. Once you save him and the other journalists, Reuben tells you to go to the Prison. There has been a riot there, and the Jackal should be there. Once you arrive at the prison, the player actually begins to work alongside the Jackal, who has changed his views and wants to end the war, instead of supplying the militias with weapons to continue the conflict. He tells you to go past the prison, and he has two requests. One is to retrieve some diamonds from a crash landing site, and the other is to kill the two lieutenants that are still alive in the Jungle Bivouac. Once both objectives are complete, the player is to meet the Jackal in a small hut. After fighting through waves of militia, the player eventually has a choice to either complete the Jackal's first objective first, or his second first (eitherways, both have to be completed). When the player gets to the crash landing site, he finds the diamonds along with his past allies, most of which were thought to have been killed. They express that they need the diamonds to leave the country via plane, and that they must kill the player as they know he wants to use the diamonds for a different cause. When you try to grab the diamonds, they open fire on the player, who has a choice to run away, or to ultimately kill all of his past allies. At the Jungle Bivouac, the two factions have united, and there are many mercenaries. The bivouac is under ceasefire. At a small hut in the northern end, the two leaders will be discussing stuff. You must kill them, and proceed on. After completing both objectives, the player meets with the Jackal again at his hut. The Jackal says the diamonds are needed to bribe the border guards to allow the refugees to escape. One of the two must give the diamonds to the border guards, but must commit suicide with a handgun as they are both "terminal cases" and have no place in regular society. The other will head to a canyon with a car battery and detonate it to stop the border guards from advancing on the refugees. He will, however, be killed in the explosion because according to the Jackal, the detonator cord has malfunctioned and there is no other option except a manual detonation. Either way, the player kills himself in the end, but does so in order to allow over 2,000,000 refugees to safely escape the country, poetically redeeming himself of the many atrocities he committed while working for the factions. The Jackal presumably dies as well, but his body is never found. The Unnamed African Country (UAC) continues to have a civil war, but in the near future, there might be hope. In Far Cry 3, set some time after Far Cry 2, it is referenced on some occasions that conflict diamonds from Leboa-Sako are smuggled by Vaas' pirates, suggesting that the conflict still raged on after the events of Far Cry 2. Missions Far Cry 2 has different types of missions. You get them from various sources and they yield a variety of rewards: * Story Missions — Can take any form, and their outcome might have several effects. These missions are rather rare, and usually have no payment with them. They also must be completed to finish the game. * Faction Missions — The most dangerous, they are given to you by warlords and other leaders within factions. The reward normally consists of diamonds and reputation. These missions have to be completed to finish the story. * Underground Missions — Given to you by an Underground faction that protects civilians, your reward is medicine for malaria. These missions are needed to be completed, as your malaria medicine will eventually run out. * Buddy Side-Missions — These are suggested by your best buddy when you take on a faction mission. The reward is usually reputation, Buddy history and a Safe House upgrade (fuel, health and ammo piles etc.). * Personal Buddy Missions — Your buddies may ask for help with personal missions; visit either of the bars to accept them. The reward is reputation and Buddy history. These missions are totally optional. * Weapon Shop Missions — Given to you by vendors at Weapon Shops, these require you to take out their competitor's weapon convoy, thus also named 'convoy missions'. This unlocks new weapons to buy. These missions are totally optional. * Assassinations — Given to you by hacking into cell towers, these missions require you to eliminate a certain target, with diamonds as reward. These missions are totally optional. Gameplay Far Cry 2 is different in a way from the previous games in the series. It features a sandbox of more than 50 km² (19 square miles) of accessible land. The player is able to ally with either the APR or UFLL resulting in a non-linear experience. The player has access to a wide range of vehicles, including cars, trucks, boats, and even hang gliders. There are various playing styles ranging from head-on assaults to stealthy infiltrations. The landscape ranges from desert to savannah to jungle. Enemies are only human mercenaries; the Trigens from Far Cry are no longer featured. The feral abilities featured in Far Cry Instincts and its various expansions are also no longer featured; however, Far Cry 2 features a day-night cycle as well as different weather conditions such as rain, strong winds, and fog. The time of day has an effect on the enemy AI, in terms of alertness and aggressiveness. For example, an enemy might have a slightly heightened awareness at night but be unable to see the player in hiding, while during the hot part of the day the enemies might be sitting in the shade in groups but easily spot the player from a distance. The health bar represents the health of the player. It is divided into five segments, each of which automatically refills if it is not fully depleted and the player finds cover for a few seconds. The player carries a limited number of syrettes which can be used at any time to fully refill the player's health. Syrettes are obtained from first-aid boxes found throughout the world. If the player is nearing death (only one health bar left), the character has to perform first aid on himself. This ranges from removing bullets with pliers to popping bones back into place. The health bar can also be replenished by drinking a bottle of water, which is usually found at guard posts. Realism Far Cry 2 has many realistic features, such as weapon degradation and the dynamic weather system. The player also needs to hold a physical Map and GPS, a version of which is found mounted on all vehicles in the game except the Hang Glider. The player is able to tag, by use of a Monocular, certain objects and locations, such as vehicles, sniper positions/nests , stationary machine guns, ammo caches, explosive caches, fuel caches, first aid kit stations, and buildings. This allows the player to see them on their map. When vehicles are damaged, the player must perform a short repair animation, involving the tightening of one of the bolts on the radiator (assault trucks), head (buggy) or other interior part with a ratchet. The player has to deal with malaria as well. Every 30 to 40 minutes in real time, the player must take a pill in order to combat the effects of the illness. If he doesn't, it will begin to rapidly grow worse, forcing him to take a pill even sooner. If the player continues to not take a pill, he passes out but ends up in a church or doctor's office depending on how far he is in the story. The game's Dunia Engine allows complex sequences and run-events during gameplay; the game features a day-and-night cycle as well as tree and vegetation regeneration. A unique fire propagation mechanism allows a small fire to spread and eventually cause a large brush fire. The behaviour of fire is dependent on factors such as wind speed, wind direction, rain, and vegetation type. For example, a fire will not spread as easily in a lush, moist jungle environment as on a dry, grassy savanna. Fire may be used as a weapon by the player, or it may work against him. Several species of African wildlife can be encountered in the game. They are able to distract the enemy as well as make them aware of the player's presence. All the large animals in the game are grazing herbivores, such as zebras, wildebeest, gazelle, buffalo, impala, and gemsbok. Also domestic animals such as goats and chickens can be found. Unlike Far Cry 3, none of the wildlife found in the game pose any direct threat to the player, although they sometimes get in the way, which is fatal to them if the player is driving a vehicle. Characters These characters are major to the player at some place in the story, some of which the player kills. The Jackal The Jackal is a notorious arms dealer that has been selling his weapons to many countries in Africa. He also has a history of being in the United States Navy, which is what most likely gives him his experience. The player has to locate him and assassinate him. Reuben Oluwagembi Reuben Oluwagembi is a freelance journalist reporting from Port Selao, covering the ongoing civil war and the escalating violence throughout the country. Reuben has covered 'war news' from all over Africa. Addi Mbantuwe Addi Mbantuwe is the Leader of the UFLL. He is a former labor union chief and opposition leader. Mbantuwe is a ruthless man, commanding an army of rebels and mercenaries from the social club in Port Selao. Oliver Tambossa Oliver Tambossa is the leader of the APR, Chief of Staff of the former government. He collected the remnants of the collapsed government's army to stand against the UFLL. Walton Purefoy Walton Purefoy '''is a Lieutenant in the APR. A former US Specops soldier, now a soldier of fortune. He does not suffer fool but rewards good work and loyalty. Usually commands out of the APR HQ in Port Saleo. He is voiced in English by Actor Jeff Teravainen. Leon Gakumba '''Doctor Leonid Gakumba is one of the leaders of the UFLL in the Northern Territory in Act 1. The player will encounter him more than once, at the UFLL HQ in Pala, where the player will take one main faction missions for varying amounts of diamonds. Prosper Kouassi Prosper Kouassi is the leader of the APR in the Northern Territory in Act 1. He is located at the APR HQ in Pala, where the player can receive faction missions for varying amounts of diamonds. Playable Characters can be a determined playable character or a buddy. # Paul Ferenc ' #*Age: 34 #*Nationality: Hungarian (Naturalized Israeli) #*Hair: Light Brown #*Eyes: Blue #*Height: 5'11" #*Weight: 170Ibs #*Exp: Corporal, IDF (retired); Contraband smuggler # 'Andre Hyppolite #*Age: 40 #*Nationality: Haitian #*Hair: Black #*Eyes: Brown #*Height: 6'2" #*Weight: 190Ibs #*Exp: Private; NA (retired); Paramilitary; Insurgent # Warren Clyde #*Age: 33 #*Nationality: American #*Hair: Black #*Eyes: Brown #*Height: 6'3" #*Weight: 230Ibs #*Exp: Registered security permit Florida State; VIP protection Dom Rep, Ecuador; civil aviation license, Bahamas # Josip Idromeno #*Age: 48 #*Nationality: Kosavar Albanian #*Hair: Grey #*Eyes: Brown #*Height: 6'2" #*Weight: 240Ibs #*Exp: Paratrooper, YPA (retired); Bodyguard; Teamster; Guerrilla (KLA) # Xianyong Bai ' #*Age: 24 #*Nationality: Chinese #*Hair: Black #*Eyes: Green #*Height: 5'9" #*Weight: 140Ibs #*Exp: Contraband smuggler; Informant, FIA, ISI, stop-loss consultant, Cameroon, Zambia # 'Quarbani Singh #*Age: 45 #*Nationality: Mauritian #*Hair: Grey #*Eyes: Grey #*Height: 6' #*Weight: 195Ibs #*Exp: Assistant superintendent, SMF (retired) instructor, Kenya GSU (retired); Rail security officer; Counter-piracy officer, Security coordinator, Dafur # Hakim Echebbi #*Age: 38 #*Nationality: Algerian #*Hair: Black #*Eyes: Brown #*Height: 5'9" #*Weight: 190Ibs #*Exp: Lt Cmdr, Navy (retired), maritime counterinsurgency; Real estate broker; UAE; Marine freight security consultant # Marty Alencar #*Age: 28 #*Nationality: Brazilian (Naturalized U.S. Citizen) #*Hair: Brown #*Eyes: Hazel #*Height: 5'10" #*Weight: 190Ibs #*Exp: USMC (Force protection); SOUTHCOM advisory group Columbia, Peru (retired) # Frank Bilders #*Age: 36 #*Nationality: Northern Ireland #*Hair: Blonde #*Eyes: Blue #*Height: 6' #*Weight: 170Ibs #*Exp: Prov IRA (direct action) weapons smuggler; inmate "The Maze" Police Informant; Contraband smuggler, Morocco, Yemen, Chenya Additional Characters These are buddies that aren't playable but still featured in the game. They are all female. * Flora Guillen * Nasreen Davar * Michele Dachss Weapons There are a large amount of weapons to choose from in Far cry 2. Many being real world weapons such as AK47 or MP5 SMG. The main way to acquire new arms is visiting Gun Shop's spread throughout Unnamed African Country (UAC). The weapons purchased will then appear in the armoury building next to the shop. You must swap your preferred weapons on a regular basis to maintain their good condition. Failure to do this will result in them jamming and, eventaully, becoming useless. However, an easier but less beneficial way is to take weapons from dead bodies - these weapons are usually in bad condition and are prone to jamming. Vehicles Vehicles are found all over the game world, they vary from maritime transport to land transport, such as swamp boats and trucks, and even a hang glider. Also if the fortunes pack is downloaded you get an A.T.V and an armoured truck. Different vehicles offer different advantages and disadvantages. For example, the "Land Rover" style trucks are rugged and come with a weapon mounted in the rear bed, but offer the occupants zero protection from enemy fire. A Jeep Cherokee will provide more protection, but has no armament and the players view (and therefore situational awareness) is impaired. Map Editor Far Cry 2 includes a very powerful and easy-to-use map editor. It allows you to mold the landscape, making your own unique hills, mountains, lakes, etc. Also, there are several 'starter' maps that can give you a map to 'start' with and work with. Like previous map editors, you are given a wide array of buildings, obstacles, and other forms of cover to use. Because of the inclusion of pre-loaded weapons, you are not able to place guns in the maps, except for mounted weapons. There are also several other features, like water levels, that allow you to change the map to your liking. Like the previous map editor, maps can be saved online and shared with the Far Cry 2 community. Multiplayer Far Cry 2 supports up to 16 players online multiplayer. Multiplayer includes the same elements as single player, like realistic fire propagation and dynamic weather. Players can also host multiplayer matches on maps they made themselves. Game Modes * Deathmatch - A free-for-all battle. The player at the end with the highest score wins. * Team Deathmatch - A cooperative team-based battle where you must eliminate the enemy team's players. The team at the end with the highest score wins. * Capture the Diamond - A team-based battle where each team has a canister of diamonds. Each team must capture the enemy team's diamonds and bring them back to their diamond canister while fending off opponents trying to take theirs. The stolen canisters emit smoke. Red if its your enemy's or green for your team. After you eliminate an enemy carrying your diamonds, you have to touch the canister they carry to return it to your base. However, if one of your teammates drops the enemy diamonds then you have to pick it up and continue on. * Uprising - Each team has a captain that has to capture the control points. When one of the teams captures all points that team then has to eliminate the other team's captain to win. It takes 20 seconds to capture each point. Classes * Commando - A class with mid-range assault weapons and molotov. This class is ideal for fire-and-movement tactics as well infiltrating fortified positions. Commando includes the following weapons: G3KA4 assault carbine, AK-47 assault rifle, FAL Paratrooper, Star .45 combat pistol, M-79 grenade launcher, and Molotov cocktails. * Sharpshooter - A class for long-range specialists or snipers. This class comes with highly accurate and deadly weapons. These weapons can be used for anti-personnel and anti-materiel roles. Sharpshooter includes the following weapons: M1903 bolt-action rifle, SVD Dragunov semi-automatic sniper rifle, AS50 high-powered rifle, the Makarov pistol, Flare Pistol, and the M67 Grenade. * Guerilla - A class that specializes in CQB (close-quarters-battle) as well as ambush tactics. The class includes improvised weapons and short-range weapons which makes it very deadly. Guerrilla includes the following weapons: Homeland 37 modified-choke shotgun, SPAS-12 semi-automatic weapon, USAS-12 full-auto shotgun, MAC-10 submachine gun, IEDs, and Molotov cocktails. * Rebel - A class that makes use of the most terrifying and dangerous weapons on the battlefield. This class includes fire-producing and explosive weapons which makes it a good class for suppression and intimidation. Rebel includes the following weapons: LPO-50 Flamethrower, RPG-7 rocket launcher, MGL-140 semi-automatic grenade launcher, Makarov pistol, the Uzi submachine gun, and the M67 Grenade. * Gunner - A class specialized for heavy weapons users. It is useful for squad support and defense. Though inaccurate on the move, they are deadly against personnel and vehicles when fired stationary. Gunner includes the following weapons: PKM general purpose machine gun, Carl Gustav rocket launcher, M-249 SAW heavy machine gun, Eagle .50 heavy pistol, MAC-10 submachine gun, and Molotov cocktails. * Saboteur - A class ideal for stealth and insurgency operations. The class consists of silenced weapons and deadly tricks making it useful for disrupting the enemy's plans and eliminating high-value targets such as captains in Uprising. Saboteur includes the following weapons: Dart Rifle, Silent MP5 submachine gun, AR-16 assault rifle, Silent Makarov 6P9, IEDs, and Molotov cocktails. Maps * Dirty Work * Last Bastion * Pit Bull * Love Shacks * Mud Maze * Cut Bait * Riot Control * Coup D'Etat * Rumble Strip * Rusty Beef * Far Cry * Crude Awakening * Clear Cut * Sand Blasted * Jungle Seizure - A map featured in the Fortunes Pack DLC. This map is exclusive to the PC version. * Cheap Labor - Cheap Labor is featured in the Fortunes Pack DLC. * Last Resort - Last Resort is a map exclusive to the Fortunes Pack DLC. * Lake Smear - Lake Smear is only available in the Fortunes Pack DLC. * Fort Fury - A map featured in the Fortunes Pack DLC. Gallery Far-Cry-2-logo-1402-1-.jpg|Logo key art FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-02-10-58.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-27-48-26.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 19-25-33-20.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 18-46-29-45.jpg FarCry2 2011-01-04 18-59-25-81.jpg wallpaper_far_cry_2_02_1920x1200.jpg FarCry2 2011-07-12 15-49-07-71.jpg FarCry2 2011-07-12 16-05-44-46.jpg FarCry2-0.jpg FarCry2-1.jpg FarCry2-2.jpg fc2map.jpg Far-cry-2--20080715051140344-1-.jpg FotoCA7VI39Z.jpg Videos In the Game Far Cry 2|In the Game Far Cry 2 PC Games Review - Video Review|Video Review Far Cry 2 Xbox 360 Trailer - Console Reveal|Console Reveal Far Cry 2 PC Games Interview - Video Interview|Video Interview Far Cry 2 PC Games Trailer - "Deceiving Your Enemies" Trailer|Deceiving Your Enemies Trailer Far Cry 2 PC Games Video - E3 Demo|E3 Demo Far Cry 2 Xbox 360 Gameplay - Weapons|Weapons Far Cry 2 PC Games Trailer - No Heroes Trailer|No Heroes Trailer Far Cry 2 Xbox 360 Gameplay - One Man War|One Man War See also * Far Cry 2 Achievements and Trophies * Far Cry 2 map External links * Official teaser site * Fan site of Far Cry 2 Trivia * Far Cry 2 has been considered to be the most realistic game out of all the games in the franchise while Far Cry was very fictional. * Far Cry 2's story is heavily inspired by Joseph Conrad's novella Heart of Darkness, which also inspired Francis Ford Coppola's film Apocalypse Now. * Many, if not all of Far Cry 2's weapons have been flipped to allow the player to see the reloading/jamming mechanic without having to add detailed animations of the character changing the weapon to the left hand. de:Far Cry 2 pl:Far Cry 2 pt-br:Far Cry 2 Category:Far Cry 2 Category:Games